


What if? An Introspection

by roxyfai (hpgirl18)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First real attempt at angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl18/pseuds/roxyfai
Summary: A little bit of introspection is good for the soul. Right?





	What if? An Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this one came from. Concrit welcomed.

What if?

Two words. That's all that Steve could hear rushing through his mind.

What if? 

What if Bucky hadn't been the one to kill the Starks?  
What if Tony had known? What if Steve had told him? Or allowed Natasha to tell him?  
What if Tony had time to process? What if Steve hadn't walked away?

What if Steve made the time to listen to Tony, and 117 countries?

_What if Tony had come home?_

He'll never know.

It was with this thought that Captain America ceased to exist. Steve knew he'd never be able to pick up the shield again. 

Not without hearing "What if?"


End file.
